Commitment
by SarahMichaels
Summary: AU M&M Maria is still pining over a high school crush she had on her best friend, Michael. Completed 1/8/02
1. Default Chapter

Title: Commitment  
Author: Sarah Y.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Maria is still hung up on her high school crush.  
  
Part 1  
  
"I see Max sent you flowers again," Maria said admiring the dozen roses Liz was putting in a vase of water.  
  
"Yes it was Max. He's so handsome, sweet, adorable, loyal..."  
  
"You make him sound like a dog," Maria laughed.  
  
"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Liz said twirling around in here waitressing uniform.  
  
"I know I'm just teasing you. You're really lucky to have someone like Max. I only wish I could be that lucky."  
  
"Maria I don't understand you. We've been working together here at Louie's Bar for four years now and in all that time I've known you you've never had a serious relationship. I don't understand it. I mean you're an attractive woman."  
  
"Liz are you coming on to me?"  
  
"I'm being serious Maria. What's the deal? I mean your last guy Brody seemed to really like you."  
  
"He wasn't my type."  
  
"The man adored you. He pampered you, but you never were serious about him why?"  
  
"Look if I tell you the truth you'll think I'm really stupid."  
  
"No I won't. Spill."  
  
"I know it's really stupid but in high school and later at college there was this guy who used to be like my best friend. The first time I saw him I knew I wanted him. God he was so handsome. I thought there was no way he would ever fall for Maria Deluca. Anyway we became really good friends and he was always there. He always made sure we sat next together at lunch. He always sat next to me in class. He was always there when I needed him to give me a shoulder to cry on. I always felt like he might feel the same way about me."  
  
"Then what was the problem?"  
  
"He never asked me out."  
  
"I hate to tell you this but maybe he just saw you as a good friend Maria."  
  
"I thought that too. But he never dated anyone in high school and college the whole time we were friends."  
  
"Maybe he was gay."  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm listening."  
  
"Anyway he was really shy. Their was no way I was ever going to ask him out I mean I was too shy too."  
  
"You shy. The same girl that sings here every Tuesday night?"  
  
"That's different. I feel really good about my singing it's what I love. I couldn't take it if this guy rejected me. I know it's stupid Liz but I really got the impression he liked me too and maybe even loved me but I was too shy and stupid to do anything about it. And still after all these years I can't get him off my mind."  
  
"Does this guy have a name?" Liz asked.   
  
"Michael Guerin."  
  
Well what ever happened to Michael?" Liz asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I lost touch with him and I don't know where he is. I looked in the phone book for his name once but they only gave a phone number not an address. I mean what if he's seeing someone or worse he doesn't remember who I am? What do I say to him after all these years? Hi this is Maria Deluca I don't know if you remember me but I fell madly in love with you in high school and I compare every guy I meet to you. Oh and I wondered if maybe we could go out sometime? I don't think so. He'll think I'm a crazed stalker."  
  
"Calm down Maria. Look you've been obsessing over this guy for years. It's time you did something about it. Either call this guy up or forget about him."  
  
"Don't you think I've tried that Liz! I mean am I crazy? I'm obsessed with a man I never had to begin with."  
  
"Look you two used to be best friends right?"  
  
"Yeah," Maria sighed.  
  
"So I'm sure he remembers you. Just call him up and say you were just thinking about high school and wanted to get in contact with some of your old friends to see how there doing. After that you can decide where to go to from there."  
  
Maria's face perked up. "I guess I could do that." But then Maria's smile faded. "But Liz he was going to college to be an engineer and I work here in a bar. What if I'm not good enough for him?"  
  
"So you think just because you work in a bar you're not good enough for Michael? What about me do you think because I work here I'm not good enough for Max?"  
  
"Of course not," Maria answered.  
  
"See your just being silly. Anyway you're going to make it big someday with that voice of yours. And then maybe he'll wonder if he's good enough for you. Now go call him. I'm not giving you a choice Maria. Here's the phone book and here's a phone. If you don't call him I'll call him up myself and tell him about my friend who has been pining away for him for 4 years."  
  
"You wouldn't dare Liz. You would! I knew I shouldn't have given you his name. Fine I'll do it. Just let me go to the back room where I can talk in private. Wait what if he's not home? What if he is? I can't do this Liz!"  
  
Liz grabbed the phone book from Maria. "Guerin starts with a G-U doesn't it?"  
  
"I'm going!" Maria said grabbing the phone book from Liz and walked to the back room. It was now or never to find out what exactly became of Michael.  
  
Maria dialed Michael's number. She let it ring once and then lost her nerve and hung up. "Maria just call him. You have to do this for your own sanity or your never going to get over him," Maria thought. She finally dialed his number. She let it ring nine times. *Great I've been stressing about this call and he's not even home.* Just when she was about to put the phone down she heard someone say hello.  
  
"Hello," the voice said again. It was a female voice.  
  
*It's okay Maria maybe she's just a cleaning lady. I mean if he's an engineer he's rich and can afford someone to clean his house.*  
  
"Hello. Is someone there?" the woman asked again.  
  
"Can I speak to Michael Guerin?" Maria finally asked.  
  
"He's not here at the moment. This is his wife speaking. May I take a message?"  
  
Maria's heart sank. "No that's alright. I'll call back later," Maria lied chocking back the tears she was about to shed. Maria hung up the phone and started to cry.  
  
Liz strolled into the back room ready to tease her best friend about making the call when she saw Maria in tears. She rushed over and put her arms around her. "What happened Maria?"  
  
"He's married Liz. I'm so stupid. I wasted all these years on a dream. I kept thinking I would find him someday and he would tell me he loved me too and that he still thought of me all these years but he hasn't. He loves someone else and is happy without me." After crying for a few minutes Maria pulled away from Liz's hug and wiped her own tears off. "I'm sorry Liz. You must think I'm a complete idiot now."  
  
"No I don't Maria. As bad as you feel right now it's better that you know now."  
  
"I'm not so sure. I mean before I called him I still could dream that one day we would get together but now I know that's never going to happen."  
  
"Maria you'll meet someone someday that you'll fall in love with and forget all about Michael."  
  
"I don't know Liz. I hope so. If I'm ever going to be happy I have to stop thinking about him."  
  
[A few weeks later Maria and Liz were serving drinks at Louie's]  
  
"So how did your date go with Matt last night?" Liz asked her friend.  
  
"I don't think it's going to work out. We just didn't click."  
  
"Are you really giving it a chance Maria? Maybe you should give him another try. I mean first dates are awkward and they don't always go perfectly."  
  
"I guess your right. I mean he's a really nice guy."  
  
"So are you ready for your big night next week?" Liz said referring to the show Maria was going to be putting on.  
  
"I'm kind of nervous. I've written some new songs and I hope everybody likes it. It was great of Louie to give me an hour to sing instead of just the ten minutes he usually gives me."  
  
"It's good for business. I mean you a wonderful singer and everyone will be breaking down the doors to hear you sing."  
  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence but I don't think I'm that..." Maria was caught off guard to see a couple walking past her to go to the dance floor. She didn't know how she missed seeing the couple before after all they certainly stuck out.  
  
"What's a matter Maria," Liz said noticing Maria's wondering eyes.  
  
"Oh my God Liz. That's Michael and that must be his wife he's dancing with."  
  
"Where? I want to see this hunk of a man your so in love with."  
  
Maria pointed to a couple on the dance floor.  
  
"Who?" Liz asked confused to who she was pointing too.  
  
"That guy wearing the Metallica shirt," Maria replied.  
  
"This is a joke right?"  
  
"No."  
  
Liz started laughing so hard that several customers looked over at Liz like she was crazy. Maria jabbed Liz in the arm. "What?" Liz asked stopping herself from laughing trying to be serious and failing miserably. She started laughing again.  
  
"It's not funny Liz. Anyway he didn't used to look like that."  
  
Maria couldn't believe it was the same man she fell in love with so long ago. The Michael she remembered had short spiky brown hair, muscular frame, and while Michael sometimes wore leather he never dressed as the man she saw before her. This Michael had a Mohawk; lip, ear, eyebrow, and who knows where else piercings. He had tattoos that covered his arms and chains that hung from his torn jeans. The woman he was with had to be his wife the way they were sucking each other's faces. The woman was a tall blond who had short wavy hair and strange tattoos coving her arms. The two of them looked like punks.  
  
"Gross!" Liz said after seeing the display between the couple. "Maria you defiantly are better off without him."  
  
"I just can't believe that's the same Michael I went to High School with. He went to college to be an engineer. How could he have changed this much over the years?"  
  
"Maybe he went psycho after pining away years for you too."  
  
"Funny Liz. Shouldn't they get a room?" She said noticing the way Michael slipped his hand up his wife's shirt.  
  
Just then Michael and his wife started walking out of the bar never losing contact with each other. "I think that's what they're going to do," Liz answered.  
  
Over the next few days Maria tried to forget about Michael. She still couldn't understand how one man had changed so much over four years. They were best friends she couldn't imagine what had happened to him to make him act like that. On her way home from work that night Maria stopped by the grocery store to pick up a few items she needed. She was still wearing her skimpy uniform she was required to wear at work. It was a black skirt that was way to high for her taste with a low cut black shirt. Maria hated that she had to dress like that for work but she promised herself she wouldn't work there for the rest of her life. Maria grabbed her items and went to the checkout lane. She noticed a Cosmopolitan magazine with Madonna on the cover. She grabbed the magazine off the rack and started reading the front cover. Her eyes stuck on the phase "99 things to do with a naked man." *Yeah right Deluca. Like you have anyone to test it out on.* She started to put the magazine back when she lost her balance and dropped her grocery's.  
  
Michael's wife had called him on the way home from work and asked him to pick up some milk from the store. He quickly went to the back of the store, grabbed the milk, and then went to pay for it. There was only one lane open. Michael's head turned to mush as he noticed the woman standing in front of him. He looked at her silky long blond hair and her milky long legs that he was dying to touch to see if her skin was as soft as it appeared to be. Michael's attention then turned to the magazine the woman was holding. "99 things to do with a naked man. I'd defiantly let her have her way with my naked body. Get a grip Guerin you're a married man. You can look but not touch," Michael thought.  
  
Just then he noticed the woman drop her groceries as she went to put the magazine back on the rack. When she bent down to pick the grocery's up he noticed her short skirt raising just a tad. After admiring her ass for a few seconds Michael shook his head trying to clear it of his perverted thoughts. He finally leaned down to help the woman pick her stuff up. His hand brushed hers and he felt a shiver run through his body. They both started to stand. "Thank you," Maria said when she finally looked up at the man who had helped her. "Michael?"  
  
"Maria?"  
  
Maria was shocked to see Michael. The man in front of her looked just like the Michael she knew from high school. The only difference was his hair was longer and straight, not spiky. He was still as handsome as she remembered if not even more handsome. "How is this possible Maria asked?"  
  
"Maria Deluca? Is it really you?" *My Maria. She's even more beautiful than I remembered. I can't believe she's actually standing here in front of me,* he thought.  
  
In school Michael had always wanted to be more than a friend to her but Maria never gave him any hint that she felt the same. He was just a friend to her. She always told him how lucky she was to have a friend like him. God how Michael came to hate the word friend. It sliced through his heart every time she said that word to him.  
  
"Michael this doesn't make any sense," Maria said breaking him from his thoughts. All he could do was watch her lips move.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Michael I saw you the other day at the bar I work at. But you looked different. You had a Mohawk and nose peircings..."  
  
"You must have seen Rath."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's my twin brother."  
  
"I didn't even know you had a brother," Maria said remembering their talks from high school.  
  
"I didn't either up until a year ago. It seems my brother was given up for adoption when we were born. My mom finally told me before she died and I found him on my own."  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So who was that woman with Rath? She also had piercings and tattoos."  
  
"You must have seen him with Lonnie. Did they get a little out of control? Those two can't seem to keep their hands off each other and they don't seem to mind who sees them," Michael asked.  
  
"They left before it got too heated between them. But anyway that was Rath, Thank god because Liz thought I was crazy when I told her I much I Lo..." Maria said before catching herself. "I mean Liz thought it was crazy that I could have been friends with someone who looked like, I mean..."  
  
"Dresses like a punk. I know it's confusing how we both are so different but have the same blood. So you work in a bar?"  
  
"Yes but I'm hoping to find something better," Maria said suddenly embarrassed by her life again and feeling inadequate. "What about you?"  
  
"I work at Berry's. It's an engineering plant in Roswell. I don't know if you've heard of it."  
  
"Yes I have. So do you and your wife have any children?" *Please say no* Maria prayed.  
  
"Almost four years and no we don't have any children. Wait how did you know I was married?" Michael asked scratching his forehead.  
  
Maria thought quickly. She couldn't tell him she had called his house. "Uh I saw your wedding ring," Maria said pointing to his hand. *He's been married for almost four years. He must have met her a little bit after we lost touch. He certainly got over me quickly if he did have any feelings for me.*  
  
"So are you married?" Michael asked. *Please say no, please say no.*  
  
"No, it's just me and my cat Spicy," Maria answered.  
  
*Thank you. There is a God. Wait I'm happy that Maria's lonely. I'm such a jerk. A very married jerk.*  
  
"Miss it's your turn," the cashier said to Maria. She put her items down and paid for them.  
  
"Well it was nice to see you again," Maria said turning to Michael and smiling.  
  
"It was good to see you too. Goodbye," Michael said as he watched Maria walk out of his life again.  
  
  
"So tell me once again where were going to a bar without naked chicks to celebrate your birthday?" Kyle asked Max.  
  
Michael was driving and Max and Kyle were in the back seat.  
  
"Liz couldn't get off from work and I wanted to be with her. Besides her good friend is singing tonight and Liz asked me to come hear her."  
  
"You're so whipped Evans. Your awfully quiet Michael," Kyle said turning to his friend in the car.  
  
"I have a lot to think about," Michael said turning his attention back to the road.  
  
The men finally arrived. "We're here. Louise's bar," Kyle said looking at the sign.  
  
"I've never been here before," Michael commented.  
  
"That's because your wife never lets you out of the house to have fun," Kyle said.  
  
The men went inside and found a table.  
  
"Have you seen Liz?" Max asked a waitress walking by.  
  
"She's not due here for another thirty minutes," The waitress replied.  
  
The men ordered a round of drinks. "So Michael are you ever going to tell us what's wrong with you?" Max asked his friend.  
  
Michael didn't want to talk about it but he knew Max being the sensitive guy he was would not leave him alone until he spilled his guts. "I saw her again a few days ago."  
  
"Who?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Maria Deluca."  
  
"Michael I can't believe your still hung up on that chick. Get over once and for all. Your like some sappy romance novel," Kyle muttered.  
  
"Look it's not that easy. I don't want to feel this way."  
  
"Why didn't you just ask this girl out in high school?" Max asked.  
  
"Because she only thought of me as a friend. She never gave me any indication she liked me."  
  
"If you were so in love with this girl why did you marry Jenny?"  
  
"You know why I married her Kyle. She got pregnant. I was drunk that night at a party. It was stupid."  
  
"But after she lost the baby you could have gotten a divorce," Kyle replied.  
  
"I couldn't just dump her after she lost our child!"  
  
"So what did Maria say when you saw here. Is she married?" Max asked trying to change the subject from the painful one about the miscarriage.  
  
""She's not married. I got the feeling that she's lonely."  
  
"Well look if you still like this Maria so much why don't you just sleep with her? It's not like married men don't do it all the time," Kyle suggested.  
  
"Shut up Kyle!" Max yelled.  
  
"Look all I'm saying is that if you like this girl so much why don't you see if she's willing. I mean maybe she is lonely and wants to spend the night with you. I mean you can find out what you missed out on and you don't have to ruin your marriage," Kyle added.  
  
"I can't do that. I made a commitment to my wife. I made a promise to her that day we stood up in the church and said I do."  
  
"But you don't love her. Do you?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Are you in love with Jenny?" Max asked.  
  
"No. I never have been. I don't want to talk about this anymore. We're supposed to be celebrating Max's birthday. Just let me get loaded tonight and then I can put this whole thing behind me. I mean I'll never see her again and we can't be together even if she wanted to."  
  
"Max!" Liz said running into Max's arms. "I'm so glad you're here!" she smiled. After giving Liz a quick kiss he started to introduce his friends. "This is Kyle," Max said pointing to his friend "and this is..."  
  
"Michael?" Liz asked.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Michael asked not recognizing Liz.  
  
"My friend Maria..." she started.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman I want to introduce our own very lovely lady Maria Deluca. She's going to sing for you tonight so please give her your undivided attention," a man said from the stage.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to Maria including Michael who was stunned. He remembered Maria saying she worked at a bar but what were the odds he would end up here?  
  
When Maria stepped out onto stage Michael lost his breath. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped sequined dress that reached the floor. There were slits cut up to her thighs on both sides showing her perfect legs when she moved. Maria had her long blonde hair with silky curls in it. He remembered in high school her hair was cut short and straight.  
  
Maria took the microphone from the man and started to speak. "I want to thank Louie for giving me the stage tonight. I've written a few new songs I'm going to sing for you tonight but first I wanted to start off with a song written by the group Slaughter. I hope you like it. It's called Real Love. I think we can all relate." Maria began to sing.  
  
I lie awake in the morning light  
No one to hold  
Another sleepless night  
'Cause it's over now that you've left me  
Oh so lonely  
  
Oh, I hear it calling  
Oh, I hear it calling  
Real love   
Won't somebody show me  
Real love  
Isn't anyone true anymore  
Real love  
Won't somebody show me  
Real love  
Oh, where are you  
  
All through my life  
I've been feelin' down  
Searchin' to find  
I'm lost and not found  
There's gotta be someone  
Someone who understands me  
  
Oh, I hear it calling  
Oh, I hear it calling  
Real love   
Won't somebody show me  
Real love  
Isn't anyone true anymore  
Real love  
Won't somebody show me  
Real love  
Oh, where are you  
  
Maria finished the song and reached behind her to get a drink of water before the next song.  
  
"Damn Michael. I know you said you liked this girl in high school but you we're holding back on me. She is hot! You defiantly need to screw this woman," Kyle said out loud.  
  
Michael who took a break from looking at Maria turned his head to his friend. "Kyle I'm warning you not to talk about Maria like that. I can't get involved with Maria. She's not the kind of person you have an affair with. She's the kind of girl you marry."  
  
"But your already married Michael."  
  
"I know that Max. I could never use Maria like that. She deserves better."  
Michael's table was quiet as they listened to Maria sing her next song.  
  
Lookin' back on time, Ooh we had it made  
Together we had the world, Just you and I  
It begins to fade, Now I spend my time  
Wishin' you were here with me, Oh I wanna tell you now  
  
Just look into my eyes  
You are the one, The one I need  
To make my dreams come true, Oh you should know  
I love you so, And I can't go on without you  
  
I walk the streets alone, Starin' into space  
Ah you never told me, Why can't we talk it out,  
All of these lonely nights, I lie awake waiting for you  
Just waiting for you, Won't you come back for me  
And let my fantasy come true, Just me and you  
  
You know you make My dreams come true,  
You are the one, Anytime day or night  
You know it's alright with me,  
  
"I'm going to take a short break now but I'll be back in a few minutes. Thanks for being such a great audience," Maria announced.  
Liz ran up on stage to see her friend and give her a hug. "You were spectacular Maria. The crowd loves you."  
  
"Do you really think they liked it?"  
  
"Look at the crowd Maria. You know this is the most people we've ever had in this bar at one time. They came to see you. They love you."  
  
"Thanks Liz. You always know what to say to calm my nerves."  
  
"Maria, Max is here and I want you to meet his friends." Liz started dragging her friend to Max's table before she could protest. Maria grabbed onto Liz's arm for support when she saw Michael sitting there. "Maria this is Max, Kyle, and I believe you know Michael already," Liz said inducing them.  
  
"Hi it's nice to see you again," Maria said trying to fake a smile toward Michael.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice Maria."  
  
"Thanks Max. I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"Oh we more than liked it Maria. Michael forgot to mentioned how breathtakingly beautiful you are Maria. If I had known I would have frequented this bar everyday just to look at you," Kyle said flashing Maria a smile.  
  
Maria smiled trying to be polite. But she couldn't handle seeing Michael tonight. Not like this. "Thanks, uh I need to go to the ladies room before I go back to stage," Maria said taking off in the other direction before anyone could protest. Maria locked herself in the bathroom and started crying.  
Liz could tell how upset her friend was and followed her. After finding the bathroom door locked she knocked.  
  
"Just a minute," Maria called not recognizing the voice. She went over and unlocked the door and started throwing water on her face in the sink. When she picked her head up she saw Liz's face in the mirror. "Liz I'm going to kill you. How could you bring me to his table?"  
  
"I'm sorry Maria, I should have warned you but I wanted you to meet Max. I love him and I wanted him to meet my best friend."  
Maria's anger died down. "I still wish you would have told me. How can I go back on stage knowing he's out there?"  
  
"You're going to be fine. You're a professional. Anyway isn't heartache supposed to give you an edge?"  
  
"That's what they say but I would rather live without the pain."  
  
(Back at the men's table.)  
"What the hell was that all about?" Michael said practically screaming at Kyle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were totally flirting with Maria! My Maria!"  
  
"You don't own her Michael. You said so yourself you two can't be together so she's going to find someone else eventually. Did you look at her Michael? Did you see the way the other men in the bar were looking at her? She had every female in the place pissed at their boyfriends for staring. She's someone that won't be lonely for too long."  
  
"Michael felt his heart clench. He had been to wrapped up in listening to Maria sing to notice the lustful stares the other men had been giving her but it was obvious that other men found Maria extremely attractive. And why wouldn't they? He had no claim over her. Michael couldn't take it anymore and so he finally got up and walked out of the bar before Maria arrived back on stage.  
  
Before taking the microphone again Maria scanned the crowd for Michael's table. She saw he was gone. Instead of the enormous relief Maria had been expecting by his leaving she felt even more ill at ease. *He didn't even want to hear me finish my set. God I'm so stupid. What did you expect Maria? He's not going to leave his wife for you. You have to get over him and move on. Look at the men out there. Surely there's a guy here that would want you. Hey was Kyle flirting with me?*  
TBC... 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
When Michael walked out of the bar he didn't know what to do. He thought drinking would help him forget Maria but it didn't. Michael walked to his car but then realized that he had given Max the keys. Whenever they went to a bar Max always made Michael give him the keys before drinking. Max never drank since he found out a long time ago he could not hold his liquor. Michael didn't want to go back inside to face her again so he flagged down a cab.  
  
When Michael arrived home the only thing he wanted to do was to go throw himself down on the bed and forget this day ever happened.  
  
"Michael honey is that you?" he heard Jenny call from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes it's me," Michael started to walk toward the bedroom when he felt Jenny wrap her arms around him from behind. Michael resisted the urge to pry Jenny's arms off of him.  
  
"So how was tonight? Did Max have a great birthday? I'm sorry I couldn't make it."  
  
"It went okay. Besides you're sick. Why aren't you laying down?" he asked turning around to look at her.  
  
"I started to feel better so I went to the kitchen to fix me a snack but as soon as I smelled the food I knew it was a mistake. Michael how much did you drink?" Jenny asked smelling the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"A little too much. I'm going to go lay down," Michael said trying to walk away from her.  
  
"You need to go shower. The hot water will make you feel better. You go to the bathroom and I'll get your bed clothes."  
  
"You should just go lay down yourself. You shouldn't worry about me. Your sick."  
  
"Michael I like taking care of you. Besides I can't rest until I know you're alright."  
  
Michael walked to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet trying to get himself together. *What is wrong with me? I have a saint for a wife who would do anything for me. She loves me and here I am thinking about another woman. What kind of bastard am I?*  
  
"Here you go Michael," Jenny said bringing in Michaels clothes and a clean towel. Jenny started to help Michael undress when he stopped her hands.  
  
"Let me do it. You go lay down and I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"I want to help you," Jenny said.  
  
"Then go lay down. It doesn't help me if I have to worry about you getting sicker."  
  
"If your sure," Jenny then turned to leave the room.  
  
Michael stripped off his clothes and then turned on the shower hoping it would wash away all the memories of tonight. When he closed his eyes to let the water pound on his skin all Michael could see was Maria and he heard her singing at the bar. Michael cursed himself and got out of the shower. After he showered and changed he when to crawl in bed. He thought Jenny was asleep but as he lay down he felt Jenny's arms snuggle around him.  
  
"I hope you feel better Michael. I love you," She whispered drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too," Michael said back. And he did love her. Just not in the way she wanted.  
  
Maria finished her set and went back to the dressing room to change. As she was fixing her hair Liz came up behind her. "You were a hit Maria!" Liz said hugging her friend.  
  
"Thanks," Maria smiled.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about earlier but since Michael's gone would you join Max, Kyle, and I at the table. I really want you to get to know Max. Besides I think Kyle really likes you. He's really cute. If I wasn't totally in love with Max I would go for him."  
  
"O.K. just let me finished fixing my hair." *Maybe this is just what I need to take Michael off my mind. Besides Kyle is handsome. Maybe he's just what I need.*  
  
Maria soon joined Liz and the guys at their table. Kyle was becoming disinterested once Liz had joined their table. He found Max and Liz's relationship dull. He was about to leave when he saw Maria come to sit at their table.  
  
"Maria can I get you anything to drink? You must be thirsty after all that singing," Liz asked.  
  
"I would like a cola but I can get it myself."  
  
"No I'll get it. Technically I'm still on the clock so I better at least make it appear like I'm working." Liz left the table leaving Maria feeling awkward with just two guys she didn't know.  
  
"So how did you and Liz meet?" Maria asked Max.  
  
"Actually we meet at a book store. We both reached for the same book. She let me have the book and I said I would let her borrow the book if she agreed to have dinner with me. After that I knew we were meant to be together."  
  
"I can't believe Liz didn't tell you. I thought that's all you woman do was yap about your boyfriends and discuss every minute detail," Kyle added.  
  
"Hey that's a sexiest remark! We do not yap."  
  
Kyle liked the spark he saw in Maria's eyes when she got angry.  
  
"Anyway I think Liz didn't want to rub in the fact that's she so happy with someone when I'm still single."  
  
Kyle thought this evening was defiantly picking up.  
  
"So when did you start singing?" Max asked. Liz returned to the table with Maria's cola.  
  
"Thanks Liz, Anyway I started singing when I was a child just for fun. Then in college I took a bunch of music classes and started writing my own songs. I tried singing at some clubs but I was never discovered. I realized I needed to get a job to support myself in case my dream never came true. That's when I started working here."  
  
"After tonight I defiantly think all your dreams are going to come true. I would defiantly like to help anyway I could. You have every thing you need to make it big. You have a sexy voice with a body to match. I don't know why your still single but I would like to rectify that if I could."  
  
"I think that's our cue to leave. I'll just go clock out and I'll meet you out front," Liz said to Max.  
  
"I'll get a ride home from Liz. Here are the keys to Michael's car. You can drive yourself home and then return the car in the morning," Max said to Kyle handing him the keys.  
  
Max then left Kyle and Maria alone. "So do you need a ride home Maria?" Kyle asked turning his attention back to her.  
  
"No thanks. I drove my Jetta here. I better be going. I have to get up early tomorrow," Maria started to get up to leave.  
  
"Maria. I know we just met but I would really like to take you out some time. Do you think we could possibly go out next Wednesday? I could take you to a movie. You pick, or we could do something else."  
  
"No I'd love too. Let me write down my address for you," Maria said getting a pen from her purse and writing her address on a napkin. *Maybe he's the one,* Maria hoped. She had been lonely for to long. It was time for her to start living again.  
  
  
The next morning Michael woke up with an incredible headache. He tried to open his eyes but the light made his headache worse.  
  
"Here are some aspirins Michael. I figured you would need them," Jenny said handing Michael the pills and orange juice.  
  
"Thanks," Michael replied taking the pills from her.  
  
"You should call in sick for work today Michael. You're in no shape to go," Jenny said taking a seat next to Michael on the bed.  
  
"I'll be fine once the pills start working and I take a cold shower."  
  
After Michael showered, changed, and tried to choke some food down Michael realized Max still had the keys to his car. Just then he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Jenny went to answer the door and was surprised to see Kyle there so early in the morning. She led him inside to Michael.  
  
"Hey man. I was just returning the keys to your car. Liz drove Max home so he gave the keys to me. How's your hangover Michael?" he asked noticing Michael rubbing his head.  
  
"It'll pass," Michael said continuing to rub his forehead.  
  
"Alright I'll just be going. My car still parked in your driveway."  
  
"Wait Kyle before you leave, I meant to ask you. I have an extra seat to the hockey game next Tuesday and I know you're a big fan so do you want to go?"  
  
"Actually I've got a date that night."  
  
"Oh with who?"  
  
"A lady friend,"  
  
"So who's the girl? Sandy, Tess, Mary, Linda, or what was you last date's name?"  
  
"Funny. I don't even know a girl name Linda."  
  
"You mean you forgot her name already. Kyle you have a new girl every week. So who is it this week?"  
  
"Maria," Kyle answered.  
  
"Maria who?" Michael asked knowing that the answer better not be what he was expecting.  
  
"Deluca. I'm going out with Maria Deluca," Kyle said stepping back waiting for Michael to explode.  
  
"I don't think I heard you right," Michael asked shaking his head.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt her."  
  
"Who says I'm going to hurt her?"  
  
"Oh come on Kyle! You're a womanizer. You use woman for one thing and then you dump them. I've had countless woman come crying to me after you've dropped them wanting to know what they did to make you leave them."  
  
"Look Michael it's none of your business. I've got to get to work."  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Michael said walking after Kyle who was trying to leave.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Jenny asked walking into the room. "You guys were getting kind of loud."  
  
"Michael was just upset that I couldn't go with him to the hockey game next Wednesday because I have a date but we'll do something together another night."  
  
"Sure." Michael said calming down now that Jenny was in the room.  
  
"So do I know this girl you're taking out? She must be really special to turn down going to a hockey game with Michael."  
  
"Maria DeLuca."  
  
Jenny froze when she heard that name. "Isn't she the girl you went to High School with?" Jenny asked turning to Michael.  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"We actually ran into her last night. She was singing at the club," Kyle added.  
  
"How's she doing? I can't believe she's not married. She was so beautiful in high school." Jenny asked.  
  
"Maria's great. She's got a beautiful singing voice, and I don't know about high school but she's a knockout now. Look I need to get going," Kyle said trying to leave once again.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Kyle," Michael yelled.  
  
"I'm kind of busy all this week," Kyle said leaving before Michael could say anything else.  
  
"I better be going to work," Michael said turning to his wife. She grabbed him and gave him a kiss before he left.  
  
After Michael left Jenny collapsed on the couch. *I thought this whole thing with Maria was over. What is so great about her? I thought Michael would have moved on by now but I saw Michael's face when he heard Maria was going out with Kyle. Why can't he love me? After all these years I thought I could make him.* 


	3. Part 3

It was Wednesday night and Kyle picked Maria up at her apartment.  
  
"So what movie do you want to see?" Kyle asked Maria.  
  
"I've really been wanting to see Vanilla Sky. Do you mind?"  
  
"No I told you whatever you picked would be fine. I just don't know if I like the fact of you spending two hours watching Tom Cruise on screen."  
  
"What do you mean?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Well it's just most woman consider Tom Cruise to be an extremely handsome guy and I was kind of hoping I would be the only guy you looked at in that way tonight."  
  
Maria just smiled at Kyle. He really was handsome and he looked good in his tight jeans. Maria wasn't sure what to wear for their first date so she chose black jeans with a matching sweater.  
  
After the movie Kyle took Maria out to eat at a steak house. They both sat down and talked about their lives during dinner. Maria found out Kyle was a mechanic. Kyle wanted to know much more about Maria but she wasn't spilling too much about her life. *There's something different about her. She's not as easy to charm as the other woman I've been out with. She's not falling for my lines the way I had hoped.* Kyle thought.  
  
"Have you ever been married?" Maria asked Kyle.  
  
"No. From all the women I've dated in the past I haven't met the one. But who knows maybe I found the one tonight." Kyle saw Maria's worried expression. "I'm not pressuring you after all I'm not ready for marriage right now. Would you like to dance?" Kyle asked as he heard the music start to play.  
  
"I'm not that great of a dancer," Maria answered.  
  
"That's all right neither am I," Kyle said standing up and taking Maria's hand.  
  
  
"What's with you Michael? You've seen distracted all night," Max asked Michael. Michael invited Max to the hockey game after Kyle declined.  
  
"Nothing," Michael shrugged.  
  
"Michael you love hockey and you keep staring at the rink with a blank expression on your face."  
  
"I'm just not feeling very good tonight. Maybe I caught the flu from Jenny. Look you stay here and watch the game. I'm going to go."  
  
"Michael wait. We've been friends for over five years. I know there's something else bothering you. What is it?"  
  
"It's Maria. I can't get her out of my mind!" Michael said covering his head with his hands.  
  
"What is so special with this girl that you're risking your marriage for?"  
  
"In high school I never dated anyone and I never really had many friends. I was kind of a loner. When I met Maria I knew there was something special about her. I just started hanging around with her whenever I saw her because I loved being near her. She was someone I could talk to. She made me feel like I mattered. I don't know what she saw in me but she actually liked spending time with me when no one else wanted me."  
  
"Doesn't Jenny make you feel loved?" Max asked his friend.  
  
"I know she loves me but it just doesn't feel right. It's like no matter how hard she tries to understand me she just doesn't get me and Maria always did."  
  
"Michael you need to get yourself together. You can't go on obsessing about Maria."  
  
"Doesn't Jenny deserve to find someone who loves her as much as she loves them? Is it fair to her when my hearts just not in it?"  
  
"Michael it would crush her if you left. You're her world."  
  
"I gotta go," Michael said getting up from his chair and leaving before Max could respond. He thought about going to another bar but after the hangover he got last time he decided against it. He decided to go home and crash. Luckily when he got home Jenny was already asleep.  
  
The next day before work Michael stopped at the gas station where he spotted Kyle. Michael walked up to him. "So how did the date go last night?" Michael asked him.  
  
"Great we're going out again," Kyle smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really like Maria. I don't know what your problem is but I intend to see her again."  
  
"You'll hurt her," Michael said.  
  
"We're not getting intense. What's wrong with having a good time just being together without it getting too serious."  
  
Does Maria know this is just a casual fling for you?"  
  
"Of course she does." Kyle left the gas station before Michael could explode anymore. 


	4. Part 4

All day at work Michael kept thinking about Kyle's words. He knew Maria wasn't the kind of woman to just have flings. She wasn't like that. She would only be with a man if she thought the relationship was going somewhere. Michael thought about the way he had been acting and his feelings toward Maria. He knew he could never be with her but he would be damn if he was going to sit back and watch her get hurt.  
  
After work Michael stopped by Louie's Bar. "Maria I need to talk to you," he said coming up from behind her.  
  
After all these years Maria still had to catch her breath whenever she saw him. The years had done him good. "What is it Michael?"  
  
"It's about Kyle. He's no good for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to stop seeing him. He'll hurt you."  
  
"Look Michael what right do you have to tell me what to do?" Maria was furious. After all these years she was finally getting on with her life and now he was interfering and trying to ruin it.  
  
"Kyle's just using you."  
  
"Kyle likes me. Why is it so hard for you to believe that other guys can see me that way? That they might actually like to be with me in more than just a friendship way. Other guys find me attractive believe it or not."  
  
"I don't doubt that. Its just Kyle's my friend and he uses woman."  
  
"He may have in the past but how do you know I'm not different? Look I deserve to be happy and you need to stay out of it."  
  
"I can't do that. I care about you to much."  
  
"If you care so much about me then stay away from me. I know we were friends once but that doesn't mean you can tell me who to see and not to see."  
  
"I still want to be you're friend Maria."  
  
"I don't need you Michael," Maria said turning away before he could see the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
Michael watched her back as she walked away. He never meant to hurt her. "I'm sorry Maria, but I love you," Michael whispered as he tuned and walked out of the bar.  
  
*Why did Michael have to come back into my life now? I do need Michael but he never loved me and he never will. What if he's right about Kyle? What if there's no one that will ever see me as more than a friend. Why can't anyone love me?* Maria asked herself.  
  
After a long horrible day of work Maria finally arrived home and slipped into a nice warm bath with Vanilla scented bath beads. As she lay down to relax she heard the phone ring. She reached for the cordless phone she kept next to her just in case something like this occurred.  
  
"Hello?" Maria answered.  
  
"Hi Maria, it's Kyle."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Look I was wondering if you were busy tonight."  
  
"I kind of had a bad day at work and I don't really feel up anything."  
  
"I could come over and make you feel better," Kyle smirked.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I need to take some aspirins, go to sleep and forget this day ever happened."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I was yelled at by my boss, I had several men try to feel me up, a child threw up all over me, I have cramps, and Michael stopped by to see me today."  
  
"What did Michael have to say?"  
  
"He told me to stay away from you and that you hurt me."  
  
*That S.O.B! He's not going to ruin things between me and Maria,* Kyle thought. "I'm sure Michael just think he's looking out for you. He just wants everyone to be as happy as him and Jenny are," Kyle lied.  
  
"So him and Jenny have a good marriage?" Maria asked ashamed that she wished the answer was no.  
  
"Yes, I've never seen Michael so in love with someone before. He's really crazy about her and she would do anything for him."  
  
"I've got to go," Maria said wiping away a few of her tears that slipped.  
  
"Alright but Maria I really do want to see you again."  
  
"That would be nice," Maria said smiling through her tears.  
  
After she hung up the phone Maria slipped her head underneath the bubbles trying to clear her mind. If she wasn't sure before she was sure now. Michael was happily married to a wonderful woman and she would never again be in his life. Maria made up her mind then that she wasn't going to look back anymore. She was going to move things ahead with Kyle and she was going to live in the now, not the past. Michael was the past and Kyle is the future.  
  
Part 14  
  
The weeks had passed by and Maria was happier than she thought she would ever be again. Kyle was really good to her and she enjoyed spending time with him. She knew that Kyle was defiantly someone she could fall in love with in time. That's why she was disappointed when he called to break a date.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria, it's just my sister is here from out of town and she wanted some alone time with me. I will make it up to you I swear," Kyle promised Maria.  
  
Maria was already dressed for their date in a green satin dress that clung to her curves. "It's alright I understand. Tell your sister I said hi."  
  
"Thanks Maria. You're the best."  
  
Maria hung up the phone and looked at her dress. She had bought it just for tonight. Kyle was taking her to a special restaurant to celebrate the fact they had been together for a month. Kyle told her it was the longest relationship he had ever been in which proved Michael was right he had been with many different women. But things were changing. Maria was breaking through his wall.  
  
*Well I have this beautiful dress on I just bought I might as well not waste it,* Maria thought. She decided to go to a bar/restaurant located by the local casino. She walked into Fast Eddy's and ordered herself a drink and some food. Maria was proud of the looks the other men gave her as she walked in the room. Maria was finally starting to feel more confident about herself. After eating her dinner Maria was surprised to see Kyle walk in with another woman. *That must be his sister. She's awfully pretty.* Maria started to get up to go say hello to Kyle and his sister but she remembered him saying they had wanted some alone time and she decided against it.  
  
As Maria finished her drink she was surprised to see Kyle and his sister get up to dance. She was shocked by how close they were. Maria and her brother never got along very well and she always felt he hated her. It was nice to see two siblings getting along so well. The waitress came by Maria's table and handed her the bill. Maria leaned down to open her wallet to pay. She started to get up and leave when she noticed Kyle and the woman who was supposed to be his sister kissing. Maria was hurt and angry. She walked over to the couple putting all of her pride aside. When she reached the couple they didn't even seem to notice her there.  
  
"So this is why you canceled our date?" Maria said to Kyle.  
  
Kyle heard Maria's voice and broke the kiss he was involved in. Kyle felt an instant pang of regret after seeing Maria's hurt face.  
  
"Maria you don't understand."  
  
"I understand perfectly. Michael was right about you. I actually thought you cared about me. I started to feel things for you. How could I be so stupid? A leopard can't chance their spots I should have known." Maria started to walk away keeping her tears at bay.  
  
"Maria wait!" Kyle yelled running after her. He tugged her arm when she wouldn't stop.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Look Maria I do care for you."  
  
"Yes, I could tell," Maria laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Maria it's true. Look this whole thing started out as a fling..."  
  
"That's it I'm going..." Maria said starting to leave again.  
  
Kyle ran in front of her blocking her. "Listen Maria. This all started out as a fling to me but the more I got to know you the more I liked you. I started to feel things for you that I never have about anyone else."  
  
"So then what are you doing with her?" Maria asked pointing toward the other woman with her head.  
  
"I got scared. I'm new to this relationship kind of stuff. I'm not looking for marriage."  
  
"I never asked you too."  
  
"I know. I was stupid. Tonight was a mistake. I'm just scared of my feelings for you, but I don't want to stop seeing you." Kyle thought he had won Maria over when he saw Maria stop to think.  
  
"I don't know whether to believe you or not and we can't have a relationship when I don't trust you."  
  
Maria started to walk away again and this time Kyle let her go. Kyle didn't realize until the moment he had lost her how much he loved her. He finally understood why Michael was so in love with her.  
  
Maria grabbed another drink before she left. After a few she started to leave. She almost reached the front of the restaurant when she saw Michael at the table she was walking by. He looked up at her. Michael was shocked to see Maria there. He was in awe of her beauty but could tell something had upset her.  
  
"What's wrong Maria?"  
  
"Like you don't know! You and Kyle probably set this all up to have a laugh at my expense."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kyle's your friend. You know damn well he's seeing another woman. I just saw them kiss."  
  
"I promise Maria I didn't know. Kyle and me haven't exactly been on speaking terms. I'm sorry he hurt you."  
  
Kyle watched Maria walk away. He saw how upset she was and decided to go make sure she got home all right. She could yell at him all she wanted but he wasn't going to let her drink and drive. He had seen her stop at the bar and knew with Maria's body weight the alcohol would soon catch up to her. He finally caught up with her and was shocked to see Maria talking to Michael.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked Michael. He never expected the fist that collided with his face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Kyle yelled.  
  
"I knew you would hurt her. Stay away from Maria!"  
  
Kyle got up and reached up to touch his split lip that was bleeding from the punch Michael inflicted. "You have no right to interfere Michael! This is between her and me!" Kyle yelled.  
  
Maria heard the men arguing but was having trouble standing. The alcohol had finally caught up to her. Kyle noticing Maria falling to the floor rushed over to her.  
  
"What's a matter baby?" Kyle asked putting his arms around her.  
  
"I don't feel good. I need to go home."  
  
Maria tried to get up but she was too weak. "I'll take you home," Kyle said.  
  
"The hell you will. You're the reason's she's upset. I'll take her."  
  
Kyle started to protest but from the look on Michael's face he knew not to say another word. He would win Maria back somehow.  
  
Michael held on to Maria as he helped her to his car. After putting Maria in the car Michael quickly made a call on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Jenny it's Michael. I stopped by Fast Eddy's to grab a bite to eat after work and a friend of mine got kind of drunk so I'm driving them home. I'll be a little late. I just didn't want you to worry."  
  
"Thanks for calling Michael. I love you."  
  
TBC... 


	5. part 5

Michael clicked off the phone and got into the car. He helped Maria fasten her seatbelt and started to take off. Even though Maria had had a few drinks she was still able to talk.  
  
"Michael why are you doing this?"  
  
"What do you mean Maria?"  
  
"Why are you suddenly in my life again? Giving me advice about Kyle, and taking me home like this."  
  
"Because I care." After a long pause he asked, "Maria are you happy with your life?"  
  
"Yes, especially now that I saw my boyfriend kiss another woman."  
  
Michael winced at the term boyfriend. "I mean before Kyle. Why didn't you ever marry anyone?"  
  
"I was never asked by the man I loved. So you and Jenny are happy together?" Maria asked changing the subject.  
  
"I guess," Michael answered.  
  
"What do you mean Michael? You're either happy or your not."  
  
Michael wasn't sure if Maria would remember anything they said to each other tonight since she was under the influence. So he spoke truefully and knew she would have no choice but to do the same.  
  
"I guess I'm not."  
  
"Then why are you still with her?" Maria asked confused since Kyle told her they were happy together.  
  
"After what happened to my mother, I could never hurt someone like that. You know you're the only one I've ever told about that."  
  
In high school Michael had told Maria about his mother's attempted suicide. She had been deeply in love with his father and when he left her for another woman she went over the edge. Michael had found her in the kitchen slitting her wrist. His mom survived and attended therapy but he would never forget how his mom's life had almost been taken by her depression.  
  
Sometime during the ride home Maria had fallen asleep. Michael arrived at her house and carried her inside using the keys he found in her purse. He found her bedroom with ease. He laid her down on the bed and removed her shoes. Michael put her under the covers and just stared at her for a while. Michael was about to leave when he heard Maria cry. He had thought she was still asleep.  
  
"What's wrong Maria?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
"I don't understand it Michael. I mean I think I look alright, I'm not ugly am I?"  
  
"Your beautiful," he smiled brushing a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"I have a job, I'm educated and I'm a nice person, so why don't men want me? What's wrong with me?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you Maria." Michael's heart ached for her seeing her in so much pain. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and promise her everything would be okay. That he would make it all better.  
  
"Then what is it? In high school no one ever asked me out."  
  
"I don't know why Maria."  
  
Then she asked him the last thing he expected. "Why didn't you ever ask me out? Why couldn't you see me as more than I friend?"  
  
"I was shy, I didn't think you would accept," he said honestly.  
  
"Michael how dumb are you? I loved you, I still do," Maria cried. "Why couldn't you love me?"  
  
Michael stared in her eyes. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Why couldn't he see that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her? If only he had gotten over his fear of rejection this all could have been avoided and he would've been with her not Jenny. Maria's life would have been filled with love not loneliness. He would have made sure everyday she knew how much he loved her. "I did Maria and I still do."  
  
Maria hurled herself in Michael's arms and sobbed. "I love you so much Michael. I've thought about you all the time we were apart. I needed you so much. I missed you."  
  
Maria pulled away from Michael and looked into his eyes. She had stopped crying and Michael used his thumb to wipe away her tears. Maria grabbed Michael's hand and slowly climbed closer to him. She gently touched her lips with his. When Maria tried to pull away Michael held her too him. Then just as quickly as the kiss had started Michael pulled away and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong Michael? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because I'm married and you're drunk."  
  
Michael's words sank in and she lay back on the bed. "I'm sorry Michael."  
  
"Don't be. It's all my fault. You need to go to sleep," Michael said leaving her room and her life.  
  
The next morning Maria woke up early and was instantly sorry. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She quickly grabbed her trashcan next to the bed and proceeded to vomit. "Oh my god," Maria thought she had the flu and then she remembered last night she had a few drinks. She couldn't even remember how she got home last night. She just prayed she didn't do anything to stupid.  
  
Maria climbed out of bed and cleaned herself up. She was off from work today but she didn't see her car out in the driveway. She made her way to the phone when she heard a knock at the door. She was surprised to see Kyle standing there.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked. Maria stood back and let him enter. "Are you alright"?  
  
"No I feel like I'm dying. But I guess I deserve it for drinking to much."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about last night. I really didn't mean to hurt you and I want to make it up to you. I want to earn your trust back. Anyway I stopped by to get the keys to your car. I'll drive it back to the house for you and I'll have somebody pick me up here. It's the least I can do."  
  
Maria went to get her keys and then looked at Kyle confused. "How did I get home last night?"  
  
"You don't remember?" She shook her head no. "Michael was at the restaurant and he drove you home. Actually he hit me for kissing that other woman. I deserved it though for hurting you. I really lo..."  
  
"So Michael brought me home?" Maria interrupted.  
  
"Yes, well I'm going to go get your car so you'll have it when you need it."  
  
*Michael drove me home last night! Oh god, What if I said something to him. Why can't I remember? Think, Maria. Ouch my head! Why did I have to drink! Stupid Maria,"* she thought.  
  
"Michael there's someone here to see you," Michael's secretary announced to him as she opened his office door.  
  
"Can you get rid of them? I'm really busy."  
  
"That's all right I'll come back another time," he heard a female voice say.  
  
Michael dropped what he was doing and walked quickly over to the door. "Maria, wait."  
  
"It's alright Michael. I'm sorry to have bothered you," she said turning around to look at him.  
  
"Come in my office," Michael demanded not taking no for an answer.  
  
She walked into his office. "Michael I'm sorry about last night," Maria started.  
  
"It's alright. I told you it was my fault."  
  
"What was your fault Michael?" she asked.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Michael I don't remember anything after Kyle and I fought. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. What did I say? I didn't say anything wrong did I? You know people say stupid things when they're drunk and they don't always mean what they say."  
  
Michael couldn't believe she had forgotten about the kiss. And them admitting their feelings for each other. *What if she didn't mean what she said?* "No Maria you didn't say anything wrong. You pretty much passed out in the car," he lied.  
  
"Well I'm sorry anyway. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."  
  
"It's alright Maria. Just please promise me you won't drink like that again. I won't always be there to save you when you do."  
  
"Believe me that's the last time I'm going to get drunk. Thanks again for driving me home," Maria said leaving Michael's office.  
  
  
Michael continued his work throughout the day thinking about everything that has happened to him over these past months. Maria came back into his life only to date one of his best friends. Then she admitted that she loved him. Michael was so unhappy with his life. *I can't live like this anymore. It's crazy! I keep thinking about what could have been between Maria and me. What if I wasn't married to Jenny? Would Maria want to be with me after all this time? Then Jenny would be free to find someone who would love her like she deserved to be loved.* Michael then noticed the time on the clock. It was getting late and he was sure Jenny was up waiting for him to come home. *I need to talk to her tonight. This can't go on. Things have got to change before I lose my mind.*  
  
Michael arrived home and rushed in the front door. He was surprised to see Jenny waiting for him on the couch. She was dressed in a robe and had apparently fallen asleep waiting for him. He tried to walk past her without waking her up but he failed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's all right I just wanted to see you before I went to bed," Jenny smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so late. I got swamped at work. Jenny can we talk?"  
  
"Sure Michael," she said patting the sofa inviting him to sit next to her.  
  
Michael wasn't sure how to start. After a long pause Jenny asked, "What's wrong Michael?"  
  
"Jenny are you happy? I mean in this marriage," Michael asked her.  
  
"Michael I'm not stupid. I know the reason we got married was because I was pregnant. I know you didn't love me then. But through the years I've felt us growing closer or so I thought, but now I feel us drifting apart."  
  
"I didn't mean for us too," Michael said.  
  
"I know you didn't Michael. It's not your fault if you don't love me. I just want to know if you ever did. I mean did you ever have a moment where you were truly in love with me?" When Michael paused she said, "Please don't answer. I don't want to know. I know how hurt you were when we lost the baby and I still feel like it was all my fault. I mean I was drinking the night I got pregnant. Maybe that's why the baby didn't survive."  
  
"No, Jenny it wasn't your fault. I was drinking too. If anyone's to blame it was me."  
  
Michael put his arms around Jenny while she cried. Finally she pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. "Michael I went to the doctor today. I found out why I've been so sick. Michael I'm pregnant."  
  
TBC... 


	6. part 6

Commitment Part 3  
Author: Sarah Y.  
Rating PG-13  
Category: M&M  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters  
  
Michael was completely caught off guard by Jenny's words. This conversation was defiantly not going the way he expected it to. Michael had so many different emotions running through him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant Michael. I know we don't have the perfect marriage but Michael I want this baby and I want you to be a part of its life."  
  
"Of course I will. We'll make it work together. You know I've always wanted children. When are you due? Are you eating okay and watching your diet?" Michael asked suddenly protective of his baby.  
  
"Yes Michael. I want this baby so much too and I would never do anything to jeopardize its health after losing our first child. And the doctor says he's not sure when the baby is due but he guesses June 1st. I'm about a month along. Michael are you going to leave me? I mean I can raise this baby on my own."  
  
"No! Defiantly not. I want to be in my child's life and not just every other weekend. Jenny I do love you and I'll love this baby. You'll see everything will be fine."  
  
  
Maria arrived at work one day early and went in the back to put her coat up. She noticed Liz carefully looking through a catalog, not noticing she was in the room. "What's so interesting Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
"Oh Maria. You're here early."  
  
"Yes, Judy called in sick so I'm taking over her shift. So what are you reading that's so fascinating?"  
  
Liz quickly tried to hide the catalog, which only peaked Maria's curiosity. Maria walked up to Liz and wrestled the magazine away from Liz. "Oh my gosh Liz! Are you pregnant?" Maria asked her friend.  
  
"Me, no way. Max wanted suggestions on what to give a friend who's having a baby and I was helping him pick out the gift."  
  
"Do they know if it's a boy or girl? I could help you pick out the gift."  
  
"No really Maria that's not necessary."  
  
"Nonsense I love looking at baby items. I've always wanted children."  
  
"Maria I don't think this is such a great idea."  
  
"Why Liz?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"Liz what's going on? Whose Max's friend?" Maria asked suddenly realizing who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. Jenny's pregnant."  
  
Maria was stunned, and hurt. She had always wished she had been the one to give Michael children. *It was a stupid fairytale,* she thought.  
  
"Are you alright?" Liz asked when Maria was silent.  
  
"Of course. It's perfectly normal for married people to have children. I just wasn't expecting it. I'm fine Liz. Really. Besides I've decided to give Kyle another chance. We're going out again this Friday."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Maria. I think Kyle really likes you and I know he's sorry for kissing that other girl. I never told you before but at the beginning of mine and Max's relationship I caught him kissing his ex girlfriend Tess."  
  
"You mean our perfect Max."  
  
"Yes Max. We'll I chose to forgive him and I'm so glad I did. Look how wonderful he turned to be out. If I hadn't given him another chance I never would be this happy now."  
  
"Well I better get to work," Maria said making her way out of the back room.  
________________  
Friday night finally arrived and Kyle asked Maria to meet him at his place. When she arrived she was shocked to see Kyle's house lit up with candles and a table set up for two.  
  
"I decided to go for non alcoholic champagne," Kyle told Maria referring to her drunken display at the bar.  
  
"It was really stupid of me to get drunk that night."  
  
"It's alright Maria. Is this alright?" Kyle said asking about the dinner he had planned for the two of them.  
  
"Yes. It's beautiful, what you did to this room."  
  
"No your beautiful," he smiled.  
  
Kyle led her to a table and served her steak that he had cooked himself. During the dinner Maria seemed very quiet. Kyle was upset that tonight wasn't going the way he had anticipated.  
  
"Maria I didn't expect us to get back from where we left off before I messed up things between us, but I wish you would give me a chance."  
  
"I am. That's why I'm here."  
  
"No your not Maria. Your mind is somewhere else. What's wrong?"  
  
"I told you nothing's wrong."  
  
"Look Maria this is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone and I really want this to work more than anything. I'm willing to do anything I can to make you happy."  
  
"Look I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry Kyle. I think you want more from me than I can give right now."  
  
"It's him isn't it?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"No, of course not," she said shocked he could see through her.  
  
"Yes it is Maria. I see it in your eyes. You still love him. Even after everything. Maria Jenny's pregnant."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Do you? You're not going to break them up Maria."  
  
"I have to go," Maria said walking out of his apartment.  
  
"Dammit!!!!" Kyle screamed throwing a nearby vase of flowers at the door breaking it instantly.  
  
___  
Michael was very shocked to see Kyle at his door so late at night. "Look Jenny will back from shopping with her friends any moment, it's not a good time," Michael said to him. An angry Kyle pushed his way into the house not listening to him.  
  
"Damn you Michael why do you get to have everything? Isn't it enough you have a successful job, a loving wife, with a baby on the way?"  
  
"How did you know about the baby?" Michael asked.  
  
"Max told me. We're friends remember? But that's not the point Michael. What is so special about you? Why do you get everything and I get nothing?!"  
  
"What are you talking about Kyle?"  
  
"I'm talking about Maria!"  
  
"What about her. Is she alright?"  
  
"No she's not Michael! She is so in love with you that she's blinded! I can make her happy Michael. I love her but she won't stop thinking about you. I thought since Jenny was pregnant she would give up on you two but she won't Michael! Why do you get everything? Maria is important to me and I need her!"  
  
"Kyle I'm not doing anything with her. I'm married to Jenny."  
  
"You don't act like it Michael! Everyone can see it in your eyes that you want Maria. She's not yours! Do you hear me Michael! She's not yours!"  
  
"She's not yours either!" Michael screamed, shocking both of them by his words.  
  
"You can't have it both ways. I might not have Maria but neither will you. And because of your selfishness she is going to be lonely. I could have made her happy," Kyle said starting to leave. He was sick of Michael.  
  
"I saw how happy you made her when you kissed that other woman."  
  
"You son of a bitch," Kyle said ready to hit Michael.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Jenny asked coming in the front door.  
  
"Nothing. Everything's perfect," Kyle said sarcastically finally turning to leave.  
  
Michael just smiled at Jenny. "Everything's fine, now show me what you bought."  
  
Jenny pulled out a sack full of baby clothes. "I got them in all different colors and styles since I didn't want to know if the baby is going to be a boy or girl. Look Michael I know I had a miscarriage before but the doctor said I'm healthy and there's no reason I shouldn't carry this baby to term," Jenny said noticing Michael's frown.  
  
"I'm just worried Jenny. You've only been pregnant for a month and you're not even showing yet."  
  
"I know Michael. But this baby will be perfect. I promise. Everything will be fine."  
  
__________________________________  
The next day Maria was shocked to find Michael at her doorstep. "Michael what are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I come in for a minute?" he asked a stunned Maria.  
  
"Alright," Maria said leading him inside. "Have a seat on the couch."  
  
Michael sat down and Maria sat in a chair next to him. "Look Maria I was wrong to warn you about Kyle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should have stayed out of it. Kyle really loves you and you need to get on with your life."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Michael realized his mistake. She didn't remember the night she admitted she was still in love with him. "I just meant can't you get over the fact that Kyle hurt you and forgive him. I know how strongly he wishes that never happened."  
  
"Did he say something to you?"  
  
"He was upset about last night. He really loves you Maria and I don't want to be the one to stop you from being with Kyle. That just wouldn't be right."  
  
"Did Kyle say something to you that he shouldn't have," Maria said referring to Kyle's suspicions she was still in love with Michael.  
  
"No, he just said that you couldn't forgive him. I better get to work." Michael got up and started to leave.  
  
"I heard about Jenny. Congratulations," she said trying to put on a fake smile.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Liz was trying to help Max pick out a gift for the baby."  
  
"I'm sorry Maria."  
  
"Don't be. I know you'll make a wonderful father," Maria said realizing Michael knew she had feelings for him. *God he must think I'm pathetic.*  
  
"Goodbye, Maria."  
  
"Michael!" she said running after him. She surprised him by giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye Michael," she said with tears in her eyes knowing this was their final goodbye.  
  
"Bye," he said wiping her tears with his thumb then turning to leave.  
  
*Oh my God!* the instant Michael had wiped her tears away she remembered that night. *He does love me.* Maria ran to the couch and started to cry. "He loves me too but we'll never be happy together! Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I be happy?"  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Maria had been a mess after Michael's visit. She didn't know what to do with her life anymore. She loved Michael and she now knew he loved her too but she also knew he had a pregnant wife and he would never leave her. She also had Kyle, another man who loved her but she wasn't in love with him. She didn't want to hurt Kyle but she couldn't make herself love him back.  
  
It had been two weeks since Michael's visit to her house and Maria had finally made her mind up to leave town once and for all. She had nothing to keep her here. She could easily find a job in another town and she wouldn't have to live with seeing Michael and his wife on the street knowing sooner or later they would run into each other. She had given her two weeks notice to her boss and today was her last day. Liz was heart broken at the thought of losing Maria as a friend but Maria promised to write once she got settled in a new place.  
  
Maria walked into the back room when she saw a woman sitting on the couch. "Maria," the woman said standing up to meet her.  
  
"Do I know you?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'm Jenny, Michael's wife. I recognized you from college but now I see you don't even remember me. We had Physiology class together."  
  
"I knew Michael was married to a Jenny but I didn't know who you were."  
  
"You mean you wreck my life and you don't even take the time to find out who I am or what I look like?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maria asked scared of where this conversation was heading.  
  
"I know you love Michael but I love him more. I am going to give him the child he always wanted and I will make him happy. Why can't you leave him alone?"  
  
"I'm not bothering him. I'm leaving town in fact."  
  
"And you think that will change everything? My god do you know how sick it makes me to hear my own husband, the father of my child say another woman's name in his sleep. He dreams about you and says your name. Do you know how hard it is to lay down next to the man you love more than anything and know he's thinking of somebody else when we make love? Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how that kills me inside everyday?" Jenny said crying with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Maria was stunned at the things Jenny had just confessed to her. Part of her was happy and exited that Michael loved her that much. But then she felt ashamed for feeling that way after seeing how much Jenny was hurting. She was having his child and all she could think about was herself. She couldn't wreck the child's life because of her own selfishness and love for Michael. She wanted the child to have both of its parents. "I'm sorry. I'm leaving," Maria said walking up the stairs to the dressing room to gather her things.   
  
Jenny chased Maria up the stairs. "Don't walk away from me!" Jenny cried grabbing Maria by the arm. When Maria went to turn around she accidentally knocked Jenny off balance sending her down the stairs knocking Jenny unconscious.  
  
Maria ran down the stairs and kneeled beside Jenny "Oh God! Please don't let this be happening! Jenny please be okay! Help! Somebody help!" she screamed through her tears. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry," she continued crying.  
  
"What happened!?" Liz said running into the backroom with a crowd behind her.  
  
"Call 911! Please somebody help her! The baby can't die!" Maria continued to scream.  
  
"Calm down Maria, What happened?" Liz asked taking her friend in her arms.  
  
"She was upset with me. She asked me to leave Michael alone and when I tried to leave she grabbed a hold of my arms. We were on the stairs and I tried to get away from her. I didn't want her to fall. I didn't mean to Liz."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is she alright?" Maria asked a woman who was kneeling next to Jenny.  
  
"She's still breathing but she's unconscious. We need to get her to the hospital. I'm a nurse but I can't do anything for her here."  
  
"Will the baby be alright?" Maria asked still holding onto Liz.  
  
"She's pregnant?" Maria and Liz nodded. "The sooner we get her to the hospital the better her chances will be."  
  
Jenny was soon rushed to the emergency room. Maria wanted to follow in her car but Liz stopped her. "You're in no condition to drive. You can't go."  
  
"I need to apologize."  
  
"Maria you should stay away from there. Go home and I call you with any news."  
  
"I can't just go home Liz. I have to know what happens to the baby. If anything happens I will never forgive myself and no one else will either."  
  
"Maria it's not your fault. Please go home."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then I'll drive you," Liz said giving in.  
  
Liz and Maria arrived at the hospital. Liz had called Michael on his cell phone and he was on his way. Maria made her way up to the front desk.  
  
"I need to know how Jenny Guerin is? Is the baby alright?" Maria asked the woman.  
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"No," Liz answered for Maria.  
  
"Well then I'm sorry miss I can't give out any information about her condition to you," the lady told them.  
  
"But please I have to know," Maria begged.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Liz led Maria to the waiting area. "Maria calm down. Michael will be here and he will take care of it."  
  
Just then Maria saw Michael running through the doors. Her and Liz stood up  
  
Michael glanced at Maria and Liz and then made his way to the front desk. "Where's my wife Jenny Guerin?!" Michael shouted.  
  
"She's being examined as we speak."  
  
"I have to see her," Michael said rushing to the back.  
  
"Wait sir!" the woman cried.  
  
Michael pushed his way into the cubicle Jenny was being held. "Jenny!" Michael yelled seeing her lifeless body lying on the table.  
  
"Sir I need you to wait outside," the doctor said. When Michael refused the doctor lead him outside.  
  
"She's my wife I need to be with her. The baby's alright isn't it?"  
  
"Sir please wait out here. I just started examining your wife. You say she's pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then I need to get back in there. She's still unconscious so that might mean we have trouble. I need for you to wait outside the room so I can examine her."  
  
Michael finally gave in and let the doctor go inside. Michael paced outside the room for what seemed like an eternity when the doctor finally came out of her room.  
  
"How are Jenny and the baby?" Michael asked anxiously.  
  
"Jenny should be fine. She just needs some rest. We're going to keep her overnight for observation. She has a concussion and since she was unconscious for such a long time we just want to make sure she doesn't suffer any permanent damage."  
  
"What about the baby?" Michael asked the doctor.  
  
"Sir I would like to discuss this somewhere private."  
  
"Why? So you can break it to me gently that the baby's dead? No you tell me now! How is my child?" Michael demanded.  
  
"Your child's not dead. Now please come with me into another room." Michael reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Sit down Michael," after a long pause he continued. "When Jenny woke up she was pretty confused so she might not understand what's going on. Do you know what doctor told her she was pregnant?"  
  
"She said it was Dr. Martin. I don't remember his first name why?"  
  
"Do you know what hospital he is associated with?" the doctor asked ignoring Michael's question.  
  
"He works in this hospital."  
  
The doctor sat there confused. "We don't have a Dr. Martin here."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Michael asked getting frustrated.  
  
"You're wife's not pregnant. Whatever doctor she saw must have made an error."  
  
"You don't understand. She's had a miscarriage before. Did she lose this baby?"  
  
"I have Jenny's file. She has never been pregnant before and I'm absolutely positive she's not pregnant now."  
  
"But you told me my child wasn't dead. So there was a child?"  
  
"No, I meant your child didn't die because she was never pregnant to begin with."  
  
Michael didn't know what to think. He was so overcome with anger and grief at losing a child he never had. "I have to talk to her," Michael said walking to her room. Michael was convinced this doctor was mistaken.  
  
Meanwhile Liz and Maria were nervously waiting for news about Jenny and the baby. "I can't take it Liz. It's been over two hours since anyone's said anything. I need to see them. I need to apologize."  
  
"Maria no," but before she finished Maria had taken off.  
  
_____________________  
  
Michael arrived at the room and saw Jenny lying in the bed. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," Jenny said sitting up in bed. "Michael how's the baby? They won't tell me anything?"  
  
Michael looked at Jenny and was utterly confused. He could tell by the way she was talking she was still kind of out of it. "Jenny were you ever really pregnant?"  
  
"Of course Michael. Did I lose the baby?"  
  
"The doctor told me you were never pregnant."  
  
Jenny's eyes teared up. "No, Michael I was pregnant. I must have lost the baby."  
  
Michael thought for a moment. Then he walked up to Jenny's bed and held her hand. "Jenny I don't know when it happened but I fell completely in love with you. I want you be the mother of my children more than anything. You know how much I've always wanted a family. But you're my family no matter what. I love you no matter what. You can tell me anything," Michael said kissing Jenny softly on the lips.  
  
Maria couldn't believe her ears. She arrived at the door planning on begging for forgiveness. But what she heard made her know her presence was not needed or wanted. *He loves her.*  
  
Maria turned and ran toward the entrance of the emergency room. Liz saw Maria leaving and caught up with her. "Maria how's the baby?" Liz asked thinking it couldn't be good since Maria was crying.  
  
"You were right Liz. I shouldn't be here. It's not my place. Tell Michael and Jenny I'm sorry." Maria started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Maria?"  
  
"I'm leaving town just like I planned."  
  
"Don't go!"  
  
"I have to. Please don't stop me."  
  
Liz watched her go. Maria ran out of the emergency room in tears. She ran as fast as she could. She finally arrived at Louise's, which was a few blocks away from the hospital. She got in her car and drove home for the last time. She was leaving town and not looking back anymore.  
  
Jenny looked up into Michael's eyes and saw his love for her. "Michael I'm sorry. I wanted to be pregnant so much. I wanted to have children so desperately for you Michael. I tried so hard to get pregnant for you. I didn't mean the things I did, but I know you wanted a family."  
  
"What do you mean you tried so hard to get pregnant?"  
  
"I wanted to give you children so bad Michael, but you never wanted me. That was the first night we were together in months and I knew I could never get pregnant."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"I'm sorry Michael. I had an affair." By now she was bawling. "I know it was stupid but I thought if I got pregnant it wouldn't matter who the biological father was. You would raise the child and it would be yours."  
  
"Who did you have an affair with?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"I need to know."  
  
"A man from work. Alex Whitman. I don't think you know him. Michael I didn't want you to leave me. If only I knew you loved me."  
  
"So what made you think I was going to leave you?"  
  
"Kyle told me about that night when you took Maria home. Michael I don't care what happened that night. I still love you."  
  
"So Kyle knew you weren't pregnant?"  
  
"No. Kyle was just upset about you and Maria. He really loves her and was afraid he was going to lose her to you."  
  
"Jenny I need to know, where you pregnant when we got married?"  
  
"I know what I did was wrong Michael," she cried.  
  
"So you weren't pregnant."  
  
She nodded her head no. "I just loved you so much Michael. I wanted you to love me like you loved Maria. We both we're drunk that night. We didn't even sleep together. You we're too drunk. Anyway you assumed we did and I didn't say anything. When you didn't ask me out I lied and said I was pregnant. I couldn't take it back even when I wanted to later."   
  
Michael finally let his outrage show. "So you've been lying to me for our entire marriage? I can't believe I trusted you. How could you say you love me and then lie to me about a child?" Michael took off his wedding band and threw it at her. He started to walk away.  
  
"Michael you said you loved me and that you wouldn't leave me," Jenny cried.  
  
"I lied. I learned it from you."  
  
"Wait! Tell Maria I'm sorry." Michael continued walking but stopped when he heard her say Maria's name.  
  
"What did you do to Maria?" Michael asked.  
  
"I said some horrible things to her. Michael I'm so sorry. I never should have interfered. I never should have tried to make you love me but I just wanted you so much."  
  
Michael took one last look at Jenny and walked out the door. He saw Liz standing there and walked up to her.  
  
"How's the baby?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Where's Maria?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"You mean she went home?"  
  
"No, she left town."  
  
"How long ago did she leave?"  
  
"An hour, why?" Liz asked but Michael was racing out the door before he answered.  
  
Michael raced to Maria's apartment. He saw Maria putting some luggage in her car. He parked his car in front of hers blocking her in. Maria saw Michael but went back inside to get more of her luggage. If Michael was here to blame her she didn't want to hear how much he hated her.  
  
"Maria!" Michael called out following her into her house. He followed her into her bedroom where she was packing another bag still ignoring him "Maria."  
  
Maria finally stopped packing and looked up at Michael. Tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm sorry about the baby. I know you hate me. Just let me leave town please."  
  
"No, we need to talk," Michael told her.  
  
"Michael please don't say it. I can't bear to hear how much you hate me. I know what I did was horrible but I never meant for her to get hurt. Please don't say anything," Maria said picking up her bag and walking to her front door.  
  
"Maria stop!"  
  
Maria turned around and looked at him. "Let me say it for you Michael. Maria how could you take my child away? How much do you hate me? You make me sick! Is that what you want to say to me Michael?" Maria cried.  
  
"I'm a complete idiot Maria. I've been doing everything wrong. I'm the one who's sorry."  
  
Maria just stared at Michael not understanding what he was saying.  
  
Michael went up to Maria and took the suitcase from her hand. "There's no baby." Michael told her.  
  
"Oh God!" Maria cried. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No Maria you don't understand. There wasn't a baby. She's never been pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come sit down Maria, I have a lot I need to say to you," He said leading her to the sofa. They both sat down facing each other.  
  
"Maria I made a lot of stupid mistakes in my life. I don't know why I was such a fool in high school. Maria I knew I had feelings for you the first time I saw you. After a while I fell in love with you but I was sure you only wanted me as a friend. Maria I was so stupid and selfish. There were so many guys that wanted to go out with you Maria but they didn't because they thought we had something going on and I didn't tell them otherwise. I let them believe you were mine. I was such a bastard but I was so in love with you but I was too afraid to tell you how I felt. I was afraid you would leave me and I wouldn't even have you as a friend and I couldn't take that. When we ended up going to the same college together things got worse. My feelings deepened and when you graduated and left things all fell apart on me. I felt like I was dying because I didn't have you. I went to a stupid sorority party and got drunk. That's where I saw Jenny and not thinking clearly we ended up in a bedroom."  
  
Maria turned her face not wanting to hear about Jenny and Michael's first night together. Michael wouldn't let her look away. He moved her face so she would look him in the eye again.  
  
"Nothing happened between us. Jenny confessed to me tonight that we had never slept together. I was so drunk and she lied to me and said we had made love. A few months later she told me she was pregnant."  
  
"But why would she lie about it Michael?"  
  
"She says she loved me. She knew how I felt about you and that was the only way I would be with her. She said she was pregnant and that's why I married her."  
  
"Why did she lie about being pregnant this time?" Maria asked.  
  
"She knew I was going to leave her and she knew I wouldn't if she was pregnant."  
  
"Why are you telling me this Michael?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to leave. Maria I've wasted over eight years of my life dreaming of a life with you and I never did anything about it. Maria I need you. I know you don't remember that night I drove you home but you told me you loved me and I'm hoping that it wasn't the alcohol talking. Maria I never should have married Jenny when the only person I ever wanted was you. Please don't leave. I don't want to lose you again," Michael said with a tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"I do remember that night Michael. I didn't at first but I do now." Maria then got up and walked to the front door getting her suitcase.  
  
Michael's heart hit the floor. He had just made a fool out of himself and she was leaving. It was his worst nightmare.  
  
Michael watched Maria grab her suitcase and then move it out of the doorway. She then walked to her car and grabbed her other bags bringing them in and locking her car door.  
  
Michael's face lit up when he saw the suitcases. "What's going on?" Michael asked looking up at her through his tear stained face.  
  
Maria's tears had now dried from her face and she walked over to Michael. She sat down next to him and wiped his tears away with her fingers like he had done for her so many times.  
  
"I never wanted to leave town. I've loved you forever Michael and I've been dying inside ever since I found out you were married."  
  
"What about Kyle?" Michael asked. He had to know how she felt about him.  
  
"Stupid Michael. How can you doubt how I feel about you? I never wanted Kyle. I was just trying to move on because I couldn't have you but I failed. I've only ever wanted you." Maria said leaning in to give Michael their first real kiss. Maria could hear her heart pound and she placed her right hand over Michael's heart to feel if it was pounding too and it was.  
  
"So you really love me?" Maria asked pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"What about Jenny?"  
  
"We're over. We have been since the first day. I gave her the wedding ring back," Michael said showing her his hand.  
  
"You know I feel kind of sorry for Jenny."  
  
"Why would you possibly feel sorry for her?"  
  
"Because I've lived all these years thinking you didn't love me and you didn't want me and it was the worst kind of hell imaginable. And now Jenny knows it's true. You love me," Maria said throwing herself back in Michael's arms kissing him passionately.  
  
After the kiss Maria was positively glowing and she couldn't stop smiling but then she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just I know you wanted children and I know how much it must have hurt you when you found out it was a lie. And now I feel really bad for feeling so happy. I mean I have you now but I wouldn't if Jenny really was pregnant. I'm a horrible person for feeling this way but I'm glad she wasn't pregnant. I'm sorry Michael," She said pulling away from him afraid to look into his eyes.  
  
"Maria, I was upset that Jenny wasn't pregnant because I do want children. But part of me was relieved because I always dreamed you would be the one give me a child."  
  
Maria blushed then smiled.  
  
"Now come back here Maria," Michael said pulling her back into his arms. "I don't want any more regret clouding our moment. I love you and we're going to be together."  
  
Maria looked up into his eyes. "Michael you've made all my dreams come true for me tonight and maybe it's not the right time and I shouldn't be asking this but I need you Michael."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Michael please make love to me. You told me you loved me but I need to feel it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
Michael swooped Maria into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
  
One year later Michael had finally gotten his divorce from Jenny, and Michael and Maria had been practically living together since the day they reunited. It was Michael's birthday and Maria had a special evening planned for him. She had been taking cooking lessons and had prepared a special meal for him. She had candles lit all over the table and was wearing a red evening gown with tiny straps and a small plunging neckline. The dress had a slit up the right side and showed off her legs. She heard a knock at the door and ran to get it knowing it would be Michael. She was shocked to see him standing there in a suit and tie. He still took her breath away.  
  
"My god you look incredible," Michael said wiping the drool off his chin. He reached over and grabbed her into an intense kiss.  
  
"Wow. If I would have know I was going to get this kind of reaction I would have bought this dress a lot sooner," she smiled.  
  
"You always look beautiful. It just stuns me sometimes that you're with me. So you cooked dinner?"  
  
"Yes but I kind of wanted to give you your present before we eat."  
  
"Hoping we'll work up an appetite?" Michael smirked. "But if we start now I might never want to eat again."  
  
"Michael you're terrible."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. But seriously here's your gift." Maria went to grab a small box but before she could hand it to him he stopped her.  
  
"Before I open your gift I wanted to give you something."  
  
"It's your birthday why would you give me something?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"Because it's something that would make me happy and it would be the best gift you could give to me."   
  
Maria looked at Michael even more confused. She started to gasp when he got down on his knee.  
  
Michael was quiet for a long time. "Uh Michael. Are you going to say something?"  
  
"Uh sorry. It's just I can see up your dress from down here and you're not wearing any underwear."  
  
"Just one of my many surprises for you tonight. Now will you get on with the proposal."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm proposing to you?"  
  
"Then why are you on your knees?"  
  
"Maria you're ruining this moment."  
  
"Hey I'm not the one who was looking up my dress. Sorry, please continue," Maria smirked.  
  
TBC... 


	8. The End!!

Michael reached for Maria's hand and took it in his. They both turned serious. "Maria you have made me happier than I thought possible. I am in awe of you everyday. I felt dead inside until I met you and I don't want to be away from you anymore. I'm already yours and I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"  
  
Maria's eyes glistened with tears. "Michael are you sure? I mean you just got divorced from Jenny are you sure you want to rush into marriage."  
  
"Rush? I've been waiting since the day I met you to marry you." Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and Maria gasped. It was a simple gold band with a diamond in the middle.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes!" Maria assured him. He jumped up into her arms and kissed her. Michael leaned down and put his arm behind Maria's knees lifting her up.  
  
"And where exactly do you think your taking me?" Maria asked grinning.  
  
"I was just hoping for a preview of our honeymoon."  
  
"Well as great as that sounds I want to give you your birthday gift."  
  
"Maria the only thing I want right now is you."  
  
"Please Michael."  
  
Michael reluctantly put Maria down. She knew he couldn't resist her pleas. She went and picked the small box up and handed it to Michael.  
  
Michael took the box and carefully unwrapped it. He was surprised to see a small slip of paper in the bottom of the box. He picked it up to read it expecting it to be a note from Maria but it wasn't.  
  
Michael read the letter and recognized it as a doctor's appointment reminder for Maria.  
  
"I don't get it?" Michael replied.  
  
"It's a doctor's appointment to my gynecologist."  
  
"As much as I love you Maria my idea of a good time isn't watching another man feel you up."  
  
"My doctor's a female, and besides my gynecologist an OBGYN.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Michael, I'm pregnant and I want you to go with me to my next doctor's appointment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have the pregnancy test kit in the bathroom. It proves I'm pregnant. I know after Jenny lying and everything it might be hard for you to believe."  
  
Michael rushed up to Maria and swung her around in his arms. "I trust you Maria. I can't believe it we're getting married and we're going to have a child!" Michael quickly put her down. "Oh god, I'm sorry did I hurt the baby?"  
  
"I'm not going to break. So why don't we get back to the preview of our honeymoon?" Maria smiled.  
  
"Is it safe with the baby? I mean I don't want to hurt it."  
  
"The doctor assured me it's perfectly fine and you better enjoy the sex now because soon I'm going to get fat and ugly."  
  
"You could never be ugly. And besides didn't you know the thought of you pregnant makes me extremely horny?"  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
"Anybody else but you."  
  
""Oh the doctor did say during my pregnancy my breast should get bigger."  
  
"God help me," Michael laughed.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Michael said picking Maria up again and carrying her into the bedroom.  
  
The End! 


End file.
